A Second Happy Ending
by Trando
Summary: This story follows what happens after MI ends. It concentrates on two of the secondary characters, Nikaido and Yagami. Please leave feedback.
1. The Continuing Story

Maison Ikkoku was written by the ever-popular Rumiko Takahashi and the distributing rights are owned by Viz. Please don't sue me, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while and will return them soon.  
  
Introduction  
  
We all know and love the happy ending of Maison Ikkoku for Godai and Kyoko, but what about some of the other supporting cast. Sure Mitaka married Asuna, Mrs. Ichinose has Mr. Ichinose, Akemi married the owner of the Cha- Cha Maru, and Yotsuya… well he's happy just mooching, peeping, and partying. Now what about Yagami and Nikaido? Both of their characters were just kind of left in the air. The last we hear from Yagami is that she is in an all girl's college still dreaming of Godai and Nikaido moved back home with his parents. In the series they never really interact. Now what if they were to meet each other a few years later, would it be love or would they just ignore each other? Let's find out.  
  
A Second Happy Ending  
  
Yagami wakes up after spending another night of studying for exams. "Damn, I wish I was back in high school. At least the tests were easier there." She looks over and notices that it's 7:35. "Arghh the class is starting in less than half an hour."  
  
She gets up, brushes her teeth, combs her unruly hair, dresses, grabs a prepared bento and goes out the door to class. She makes it just as the professor is passing out the exam. "Whew, thank god I made it, they don't give make-ups."  
  
As she is taking the test she is cursing herself for the material she didn't study. "I wish Godai was still tutoring me, even if he was unreliable, he knew how to tutor. That damn widow got her man; I bet he's unhappy living with her wrath. Come to think of it I haven't seen Godai in a while, I wonder how he's doing. Maybe I should pay them a visit. Oh no, I only have 10 minutes left to finish this test."  
  
*****  
  
"Nikaido dear, did you remember your bus fair?" asked Mrs. Nozumu.  
  
"Yes mom,"  
  
"Don't dawdle on your way home."  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again, I was I was back at Ikkoku," Nikaido told himself.  
  
Ever since Nikaido graduated, he has been slowly promoted up the ranks in his company, Fujiku, a major subsidiary company to Mitsutomo Enterprises (for all of you who don't know, that's the company where Yagami's father works at). He is now the youngest CEO in the company that makes a couple billion yen a year. Still at the age of 22, he lives at home, doesn't have a social life to speak of, and is single.  
  
On break Nikaido takes some time to himself to think, "Well I always complain that I want to go back to Ikkoku, maybe it's time that I visit. It has after been what four years since I last been there."  
  
He makes a phone call home, "Sorry mom, I'm going to be late for dinner, the company has a lot of work for me to do. Oh don't worry about transportation; I'll just borrow the company car. Ok mom, love you too. Bye."  
  
"I wonder when mom will realize that I'm now a man." Sigh  
  
*****  
  
Outside at Maison Ikkoku, Kyoko is sweeping the sidewalk. We then see a three-year-old Haruka running around the yard chasing Mr. Soichiro. Mrs. Ichinose is sitting on the porch drinking her sake and Mr. Yotsuya next to her is balancing an empty bottle on his nose. A short time later Akemi walks by.  
  
"Hey there," she says.  
  
"Why hello Akemi, haven't seen you for a while," says Kyoko with a friendly smile, "have you been busy."  
  
"I'll say, Master (her pet name for her husband) has been working me day and night. By the way I'm pregnant."  
  
Mrs. Ichinose spit out her sake in shock, "Pregnant, you."  
  
Yotsuya dropped the sake bottle he was playing with, "Indeed that is good news."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you," said Kyoko.  
  
"Here's a gift from Master," said Akemi handing over a very fine bottle of Merlot wine.  
  
"We accept it humbly," said Yotsuya taking the bottle with both hands.  
  
"Hey what's all the commotion about?" asked Godai finally coming home.  
  
"Daddy, daddy," cheered Haruka running to her dad.  
  
"Akemi is pregnant dear," said Kyoko with a smile.  
  
"Hey that's good news," remarked Godai giving Akemi a warm hug.  
  
"So when is the baby due?" asked Mrs. Ichinose.  
  
"Sometime in the spring."  
  
"I say that to celebrate Akemi's first child we celebrate in our old play room," announced Yotsuya.  
  
*****  
  
"Kampai!" everyone shouted in unison raising their drinks in room 5.  
  
After everyone had their round of drinks, the all too familiar party scene started. Mrs. Ichinose takes out her fans and starts to dance around, Yotsuya is stuffing his face with the dried squid, Akemi, dressed in her risqué lingerie, is really pouring out the sake. The only difference to this scene is that Kyoko and Godai are sitting holding hands and just watching Mrs. Ichinose.  
  
"You know, something is missing with this party," Yotsuya suddenly stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know," added Akemi.  
  
"Oh I know what we're missing," offered Mrs. Ichinose.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Godai.  
  
"An element of chaos."  
  
"Huh?!" said Godai and Kyoko in unison.  
  
"Yes I must agree with Mrs. Ichinose," said Yotsuya.  
  
"Yeah, ever since you two got married things have just sort of fell into a routine around here," said Akemi.  
  
"So what are you three saying, we should add chaos around here just to keep you entertained?" asked Godai.  
  
"Exactly," said Ichinose.  
  
As if on cue everyone heard the door opening downstairs followed by Yagami shouting, "Hello, is anybody home?" 


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
"Yagami-san, long time no see," said Godai a little nervously.  
  
"It's good to see you again Godai-sensei," said Yagami.  
  
"I'm not your sensei anymore Yagami."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"So what brings you here Yagami?" asked Kyoko with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, well I just wanted to stop by and say hello. It has been a while since I last saw everyone here," giving Kyoko the evil eye.  
  
"Mommy, mommy who's that?" asked Haruka.  
  
Looking down at the kawaii Haruka, Yagami had to smile. She was very cute and adorable in her pajamas. "I'm Yagami little one. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Haruka and this is my mommy and daddy."  
  
Looking a little sad Yagami said, "Your daddy used to be my sensei."  
  
"Daddy is a good sensei. All of my friends love him."  
  
"I bet they do," said Yagami with a smile, "so do I," she said a little quieter.  
  
"Haruka dear, I think you should go back to bed," said Kyoko in a motherly voice.  
  
"Yes mommy," and she went back to her room.  
  
"So you two are now parents," stated Yagami. She realized that all her chances of winning Godai's heart have vanished with the birth of Haruka.  
  
"Yes we are," said Godai feeling sorry for his former student.  
  
From the staircase, Yotsuya finally spoke, "let us resume our party upstairs with Yagami.  
  
"I could use a stiff drink."  
  
As the crew was ascending the stairs there was a knock at the door and a head popped in asking, "anyone here?"  
  
"Nikaido?" said a surprised Godai.  
  
"Godai, how are you. You look a little older from the last time I saw you."  
  
"Well you know how it is working with kids and all and then going home and having one of my own."  
  
"You have a kid now?"  
  
"Yeah, she was born a little over three years ago."  
  
"Nikaido how are you?" asked Kyoko giving him a hug.  
  
"Karinin-san, you look as lovely as ever. Godai here sure is lucky to have you as wife."  
  
"And I'm lucky to have him as a husband."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yagami.  
  
"I'm Nikaido Nozumu. I used to live in room 2 here. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yagami Ibuki. Oh I remember you. Godai stayed in your room when I invaded his room. Wow you've changed a lot. You look more mature and handsome," said Yagami blushing slightly as she realized what she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, so you were the student that was chasing Godai around. Yeah you grew up too. So are you attending college?" asked Nikaido looking at the more grown up Yagami. Yagami no longer looked like a cute young high school student, but rather a beautiful full figured young woman.  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm studying business management at the University of Tokyo," as the two were talking the rest of the group quietly went upstairs.  
  
Back up in room 5, "Hmm, is it me or do those two seem to be perfect for each other," said Mrs. Ichinose.  
  
"I must say that those two would seem like they would make a good couple," answered Yotsuya.  
  
"Hey, let's set those two lovebirds together," said Akemi, "it would be fun to watch and it would give us something to watch."  
  
"I second that opinion," said Yotsuya.  
  
"Oh no, please, let's just leave those two alone," said Godai, "I'm sure they'll find their way together soon enough."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kyoko, "didn't you three cause enough damage with us? I mean we almost didn't get married because of so many misunderstandings caused by you three."  
  
"But it was because of our meddling that you two love each other so much now," said Yotsuya in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Godai and Kyoko could not argue with this one. The room suddenly became silent, but there was an air in the room that only the terrible three could create. They had a plan and Godai and Kyoko could sense that they weren't going to like it. 


	3. New Plans

"So Yagami, what do you study at the University of Tokyo?" asked Nikaido  
  
"I am currently studying business management. I'm hoping to one day be a company CEO," answered Yagami.  
  
"Really, I wonder if you know any of my old professors?"  
  
"Well to be honest I just started this year. The last two years I have been going to an all girls' college, but their business program left something to be desired. After a letter of recommendation from my father I got transferred."  
  
"Wow, that's interesting. Well a word of advice if you take advanced accounting, Dr. Inoue is the best professor."  
  
"Thank, I'll keep that in mind," said a grateful Yagami.  
  
"Hey, where did everyone else go?" asked Nikaido.  
  
"I think they went up to room five to party."  
  
"Let's go up and join them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A few seconds later Yagami and Nikaido entered a very silent room, an odd sound considering the terrible trio. It was a bit unnerving to Yagami, but Nikaido welcomed it.  
  
"So why is everyone so silent?" asked Yagami.  
  
"We were deep in thought, pondering our current situation," answered Yotsuya mysteriously.  
  
"What situation?" asked Nikaido.  
  
"The fact that this establishment is losing money and that we must vacate if we don't fill up the rooms," answered Godai.  
  
"Well how many rooms are left?" asked Yagami.  
  
"Well let's see, technically we only have room's two and three left. I pay rent on room five and Akemi still pays rent on room six. The Ichinose's pay rent on room one. Yotsuya, although infrequently, pays rent on room four," answered Godai.  
  
"If you need help, I can move in," said Nikaido, "I mean I've been thinking about moving out anyways, I just didn't want to live on my own."  
  
"Yeah, and I can move in too," added Yagami, "I mean rent here would be cheaper than the dorm I'm staying in, right?"  
  
"Yeah it would be," answered Godai, "which is one of the reasons why I moved in here anyways was to save money."  
  
"All right, let's party!" Mrs. Ichinose shouted, pulling her fans out of her yukata.  
  
"Kyoko and I are going to go to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow to go to work," said Godai.  
  
"Goodnight," said everyone in unison.  
  
***** "Are we doing the right thing, Godai?" asked Kyoko.  
  
"I don't know," said Godai, "but I honestly think that deep down those two should get together, they both deserve it."  
  
"Yeah, but aren't we jeopardizing Yagami's future, I mean how can anyone study in an environment like this?"  
  
"Hey, I managed didn't I? Besides I know her, she'll spend a lot of time studying at the library anyways. She's a more serious student than I was."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. I really hope that they'll fall in love."  
  
"Hey anything's possible right, I mean my dream did come true, although I did have to wait a long time, and go through a lot of obstacles, I still believed in my feelings."  
  
"As did I,"  
  
Kyoko and Godai fell asleep in each other's arms as the party continued to rage on upstairs. Before Godai fell asleep he had a sense of foreboding as if he had forgotten something important, but exhaustion finally caught up with him and he fell asleep. 


	4. A Fun Sunday

*One week later*  
  
Godai woke up at four in the morning and remembered an important detail he forgot a week earlier before Yagami and Nikaido moved in. Yotsuya had several bad habits and may use Yagami and Nikaido. He then promptly went back to sleep, deciding to deal with it later.  
  
"Uh, what time is it?" asked a very groggy Yagami as she looked over at her clock. "Arghh, 7:47, I'm going to be late again," she yelled frantically as she got dressed and ready to go to school.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Yotsuya was watching her the whole time from the ceiling eating dried squid. As she was undressing, Yagami had this tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She finally looked up. "Yotsuya, you peeping tom!" she screamed and picked up the nearest object and hurled it at Yotsuya. Unfortunately for our favorite moocher it happened to be a very high-heeled shoe and become embedded on his forehead. After being knocked out, the roof came crashing down on Yagami with Yotsuya on top.  
  
Twenty seconds later, the entire household came to see what was going on. As they opened the door they found a half-naked Yagami, clad in only a bra and panties, with Yotsuya on top of her in a very compromising situation (use your imagination,) with a heel stuck out of his forehead.  
  
Eight seconds later, "What are you looking at. Get him off of me. Oh no, I'm late; I'll clean up later. Goodbye," said a very frantic Yagami.  
  
"You're not going out like that are you?" asked Kyoko, "and I didn't know that there were classes on Sunday."  
  
Hurriedly Yagami grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "Well what are you all looking at, turn around."  
  
Everyone turned around (sweat drop here) and waited. "Sorry for waking up everyone. I thought today was Monday and that I was late. Then I look up and there was Mr. Yotsuya looking down on me. I didn't know what to do so I threw my shoe at him."  
  
"Great, now we'll have to hire carpenters and get the rooms fixed," said Godai.  
  
"Oh don't worry Godai, I'll do it. Carpentry is still one of my favorite hobbies. Just give me the money to go buy the materials and I'll finish it today. It's not like I have anything to do," said Nikaido.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea, and I'll give you a hand too," said Godai.  
  
"What do we do about Yotsuya here," said Mrs. Ichinose talking about the still knocked out Mr. Yotsuya.  
  
"Take him to Akemi's room and let him rest. Akemi won't be coming over today," said Kyoko, "and let's put some medicine over that wound of his. I bet he'll have a massive headache when he wakes up."  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt him too badly," said a worried Yagami.  
  
"Oh don't worry, he had it coming," said Godai with a laugh, "besides maybe now he'll have some sense knocked into him."  
  
"So Godai, shall we go?" asked Nikaido. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
"I'd like to go too," said Yagami.  
  
"Sure, I'll drive," said Nikaido.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting day," said Godai to Kyoko privately.  
  
*****  
  
At the hardware store, the trio set out to get the wood and miscellaneous items. "Godai, do you want to get that hole in your wall fixed," asked Nikaido.  
  
"Why bother, Yotsuya will just make another one, besides I don't use that room much anymore, just to store stuff and have parties."  
  
"Why don't you just kick him out?" asked Yagami, "I mean he doesn't always pay his rent on time and he keeps mooching and peeping."  
  
"It goes beyond that Yagami, his family is connected to the building somehow and I don't want to ruin that tradition for it may bring misfortune upon us."  
  
"Well how do we keep him from peeping on me?" asked Yagami.  
  
"I have an idea, it's going to cost a little more money, but in the long run it's going to be worth it," said Nikaido.  
  
"As long as it isn't going to cost too much.  
  
*****  
  
Fixing the damage only took a few hours with Godai and Yagami helping Nikaido. He really was a talented carpenter who knew what he was doing. Even the little surprise they left for Yotsuya, in case he decided to peep again, was ingenious. Yotsuya had "work" that day and could not help. Mrs. Ichinose, Kyoko, and Haruka made dinner for everyone that night.  
  
"Kampai," yelled everyone in unison, even Mr. Yotsuya, who just happened to come home in time for dinner.  
  
"Well that was a fun day," said Yagami.  
  
"Yeah, it was," agreed Nikaido.  
  
"Well I hope that we don't have to do anymore repairs like that for a while," said Godai.  
  
"Oh I don't mind," said Nikaido, "as long as I have help."  
  
"And I'll always help," said an eager Yagami.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well dinner was great. Kentaro are you done eating yet," asked Mrs. Ichinose.  
  
"Yes mom, I was just playing with Haruka here,"  
  
"Well say goodnight and let's go to bed."  
  
"Kyoko and I are going to bed as well," said Godai.  
  
"I must return to my abode and finish reading my Ranma ½ manga," said Mr. Yotsuya.  
  
Everyone left room five, everyone that is except Yagami and Nikaido. "Well I'm not sleepy yet. Do you want to watch a movie here?" asked Nikaido.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They turned on the TV and watched an American romantic comedy staring Meg Ryan. As the movie progressed the two snuggled against each other. Towards the end of the movie they looked at each other and their lips came closer and closer together. A noise in the corner stopped them. They looked over at Yotsuya eating popcorn.  
  
"Oh don't mind me. Please continue."  
  
"I think we should call it a night," said Nikaido.  
  
"Yeah, I have school tomorrow," replied Yagami.  
  
With that they both left for their respective rooms. Yotsuya sat there alone in the darkness and then thought up of a haiku:  
  
Two birds move closer  
  
Prepared to sing unison  
  
Interrupted fly  
  
Author's Notes: In case you are wondering, in the anime there was an episode that showed the gang finding a photo album containing pictures of what seemed like Yotsuya at the opening of Maison Ikkoku, and at several other historical events. At first they thought that Yotsuya was some sort of immortal soul who did not age or die. Later they find out that it was his family album, hence his family is connected to Maison Ikkoku. Also in a few anime episodes he creates haiku. And don't worry, you'll find out what the surprise for Yotsuya is later. 


	5. The Next Day

"Nikaido, why can't I get him out of my head," thought a restless Yagami. Just a few hours ago they were watching "When Harry Met Sally," and she had almost kissed Nikaido. "Maybe I should just push on and see how he feels about me. No I better not, I mean that's what pushed Godai away. Arghhh what should I do?" The night just seemed to drag for Yagami. She kept debating what to do over and over in her head. However, she was not the only restless one that night. Next door in Nikaido's room. "Oh man. What just happened? Did I almost just get my first kiss? Geez, I didn't even know women found me attractive? Am I attractive, or you know what, maybe she was just caught up in the movie. Yeah, that has to be it. Should I ask her? Maybe she's still awake. I'll go over, knock and ask her. No I better not. The last time I pried I ended up making an ass of myself. Geez, I didn't even know that Godai and Kyoko were madly in love. I wonder what would have happened if Yotsuya didn't interrupt us. I need sleep. I have to get up in a few hours for work. I hope that Yotsuya runs into my trap. Oh Yagami, how do you feel about me? I hope that you show me how you feel just like you showed Godai. Wait a minute, does she still love Godai?" Both finally drifted into an oblivion asking a question and thinking about each other. A few hours later the entire household is awakened by blood curdling screams. Running upstairs to Room 4 they find that Yotsuya is passed out, and completely burned.  
  
"I'd say the trap worked," said Godai.  
  
"I knew it would," added Nikaido.  
  
"It was a great idea adding that electrified netting through the roof," said Yagami.  
  
"I didn't think that it would be tested so soon though," said Nikaido.  
  
"Yotsuya's always been that way, if he wasn't then we'd all be scared," said Mrs. Ichinose.  
  
"Well let's put him back in bed, and hopefully he doesn't do that again," said Kyoko, who tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
After the excitement died down, the whole gang went to room five, minus Yotsuya who was still knocked out. The women in the household prepared breakfast, and everyone sat down to enjoy a warm meal.  
  
"Well I have to get to school before I'm late for my first class," said Yagami.  
  
"Yeah and I better get ready for work," said Nikaido, "here, I'll give you a ride to school, it's not too far from where I work."  
  
"That would be great," said Yagami, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. After cleaning up, everyone went about there ways. Godai went to work taking Haruka; Kyoko went to take care of some housework, Mrs. Ichinose went grocery shopping, and Yotsuya did, well whatever Yotsuya did. Everything was just as normal as it got around Ikkoku-kan, or was it.  
  
*****  
  
In the car with Nikaido, Yagami wanted to talk about the night before, but feared that she might drive him away as she did Godai. Nikaido had similar thoughts, but feared that he might just stick his foot in the mouth. Nikaido really enjoyed having Yagami as company in his car. He wished that he knew how she felt about him. Finally he came up with a plan.  
  
"Yagami, would you like me to pick you up this afternoon. I'm betting it would save you on having to pay the train fare," said Nikaido.  
  
"Yes that would be nice."  
  
"Maybe we can get coffee afterwards too."  
  
"I would like that a lot."  
  
"Great, then it's a date," said Nikaido before he realized what he had just said.  
  
The word date nearly made Yagami faint, "yeah, it's a date."  
  
"Well here's your school, have a great day."  
  
"You too."  
  
That day at school, Yagami was barely able to concentrate on what her professors were saying. All she could think about was how she was going on a "date" with Nikaido. Now that she thought of it, she had never been on a real date. All of her attempts at dating Godai had really been in fact traps that she had set up. Well she was going to take this one slow. No more ambushing or tricking.  
  
As the day drew on, Nikaido could only think of how he almost drove Yagami away. "Dammit you just had to get excited and say you were going on a date didn't you. Now she's going to feel nervous around you." That day at the office he didn't get very much work done.  
  
"Um, boss what do you want me to do with this account," said one of his coworkers.  
  
"Well what do you think we should do with it," said Nikaido, not even sure which account the man was talking about, and not really caring either.  
  
"Well I think we should negotiate with them and try to get them to renew their contract with us."  
  
"Well than do it," said Nikaido a little bit quickly.  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
After his coworker left Nikaido sat back down. "I need to find my center or else this companies going to fall.  
  
Nikaido left a few hours later to pick up Yagami. When he drove up to the campus he found her sitting near the fountain. He swore that if he were an artist he would be able to show the world the beauty he saw in her at that moment.  
  
Yagami saw Nikaido drive up and walked to his car. "So where are we going for coffee."  
  
"Well I was thinking about going to this one place I just heard about from my coworkers in Nerima."  
  
"Really, what's it called?"  
  
"I think it was called the Nekkohanten. They say they serve the best ramen there."  
  
"Sounds great, let's go."  
  
Author's notes: Thank you to all of you who have left reviews and waited patiently for the next chapter. The next chapter will have a crossover with the Ranma ½ characters and will be posted soon.  
  
Charles 


	6. Meeting the Ranma gang

The drive to Nerima was more or less uneventful for Yagami and Nikaido. Both sat inside the car a little nervous about what was going to through the other's mind. Nikaido was wondering if Yagami really liked him, and all the while Yagami wanted to know if what she was feeling for Nikaido was love. If it was love, she didn't want to drive him away like she had Godai.  
  
Thinking back to the past, Nikaido realized that he was very dense. How could he not have known that Godai and Kyoko were in love with each other? They were always talking about each other. Kyoko was always upset when she noticed that Kozue was around and Godai always tried to persuade her otherwise. To think that I actually thought that he loved Kozue. I wonder whatever did happen to Kozue, she was cute, but kind of an airhead. Who am I kidding, the other tenants gave me clue after clue, over 100 clues and I still had to question if I was right or not. Should I take my example from Godai and let Yagami know of my feelings. Godai seemed spineless at first, but he later learned that he had to stand up for what he believed was right.  
  
He told me once that he really cared for Yagami and just wanted to see everything work out for her. He cared for her as a teacher would a student. But can I truly make her happy? Does she have feelings for me? Why don't I just ask her? I know why, I'm afraid of the answer.  
  
But is it truly because of rejection, or is it the fear of commitment. Maybe he should talk to Godai later that evening.  
  
*****  
  
In the seat next to him, Yagami herself was having a private discussion with herself. Why didn't I notice him before? He is cute after all and over the years he's grown from being scrawny to being a built man. Although he does seem oblivious to what's going on around the world outside of his shell. He was even ignorant of the fact that his landlady and Godai were in love. Even a blind man can sense when two people have a pure love for each other like that of Godai and Kyoko. I even felt it, but yet I pursued Godai. Why?  
  
I fell in love with him when I saw him crying that one time in the library. I felt as though he was chasing a ghost. Later I find out that the ghost he was chasing was really Kyoko. He never left her side, even though I openly admitted that I would pursue Godai. Godai never strayed from her side either. He stuck by her side and continued to stick by her even though it cost him a great deal of physical and emotional pain and trauma. That's true love.  
  
But what do I feel with Nikaido. He's handsome, well off, and I think he feels something for me. I think I'll tell him how I feel at lunch.  
  
*****  
  
"There it is now," said Nikaido.  
  
"Hey it looks like a really cute place to have lunch. Is that I what I think it is outside the restaurant?" asked Yagami.  
  
"Are you seeing a red-headed girl chasing a black piglet with a bandana around it's neck chasing a duck with glasses holding a tea kettle in its bill?" asked a shocked Nikaido.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm seeing," responded Yagami, "look out they're heading this way."  
  
Before Nikaido could act the entire parade jumped on the hood of his car and ran over the top of the car. Both passengers turned around and saw that the parade did the same to the other cars in the road. What shocked them even more was the fact that none of the other drivers seemed effected by this incident.  
  
"I think we should just park the car and get some food to eat," said a still shocked Yagami.  
  
"I agree."  
  
After parking the car, the couple entered the restaurant. A short time later a very short old woman came hobbling over to them on a staff. She wasn't leaning against the staff, but was rather clinging on to it like she was a monkey hanging from a tree. "Hello, and welcome to the Nekohanten. My name is Cologne and this is my restaurant. Table for two?"  
  
Getting over the initial shock Yagami said yes. Leading them to a booth Cologne hobbled over to the kitchen. Before Yagami could say anything to Nikaido, the same parade that the two saw earlier walked into the restaurant. The red headed girl was holding the piglet in her left hand and the duck in her right. She then spoke. "Cologne I caught Mousse and Ryoga, but they dropped the tea kettle."  
  
"Don't worry about that," said Cologne, "Shampoo, throw the kettle over please."  
  
"Here it is great-grandmother," said a bubbly voice from the kitchen.  
  
With speed that defied her age and stature, Cologne caught the kettle, poured some water out onto the floor, and with her hand moving faster than the eye could see, did a sort of chop on the stream of water and splashed the woman and two animals. When the water hit them they were no longer there, but were instead replaced by three young men. At this point Yagami fainted. Nikaido's mouth simply dropped and he tried to say a few words, but all he managed were unintelligible sounds.  
  
Ranma walked over to the table and picked up Yagami. He hit a few pressure points and she woke up. He turned to Nikaido and simply said, "Hi, my name is Ranma Saotome. I take it you're not from around town."  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for such a long update, but a lot of things have happened in my life that kept me from writing. Now that I have my life back in order I will now be able to update more frequently. This story will only last for maybe another 4 or 5 chapters before I end it. Then I will work on a different Maison Ikkoku fanfic that will concentrate more heavily upon the main stars of the series, Godai and Kyoko. 


End file.
